Reality to life
by sickofme
Summary: The sequel for My pain your pleasure I'm trying to make it as long as I can but it's not very easy lie everyone else makes it seem... so SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

1 REALITY TO LIFE

OC: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my stories! This is the sequel to "My pain, Your pleasure.

Disclaimer: Queenofgoths do not own fanfiction, nor the characters, or her life.

Kai's POV

After that whole incident with Tala I moved in with Rei... he was very kind to me... but then again... so was Tala. My mom was right... I AM too gullible... but then again... her not trusting my dad got her killed... ha... either way I'll die being out in the rain for 4 days... Rei will get upset... but what else can I do?

A few months passed since... well the... um... yeah you get the point. I was broken, Rei took me in to live with him. His "friend" Mariah came over one night... it didn't go so well... the stupid retard wouldn't get the fact the Rei was gay and was not interested in her. She said some nasty things to me... saying that I was a weakling, I was stupid... what hurt most was that they were all true... I am weak... not being able to stand up to Tala, I am stupid for staying with him... but I was scared...

Mariah was a real bitch actually... I could not stand her at all... but who can really blame me? She was a slut, she was a 16 year old whore with a baby who was one year old. She claims she got raped... what a real laugh. Rei didn't know of anything that Mariah tells me. I didn't tell him, he's stressed out as it is, he got two jobs to raise money to take care of both of us in which he wakes up at three in the morning to get ready, he has to go to highschool (I think that's right) and I still need to finish highschool... life is tough... isn't it?

I miss him... a lot. I regret running away from him so much... but I didn't have a choice. I'll tell you from the beginning... you see it went like this...

End Kai's POV

Normal POV several days back

Kai was in the kitchen with Rei at seven am. It was Saturday, the sun was shining so brightly, everything was perfect... or so he thought. Mariah left a few minutes ago angry that Rei didn't go out with her. Her exact words were "How dare you turn "ME" down? Why the hell would you want to go out with a poor, stupid boy like "HIM" when you can have a rich beautiful girl like "ME" Rei rolled his eyes at this and kicked Mariah out of the house... literally. They sat on the kitchen table silently sipping on their coffee form time to time until Rei ruined the moment "Kai... Tala phoned me a while ago... you were in the showers and I... didn't want to disturb you... Tala sounded worried... maybe we should visit him... I mean... he's behind bars now... there's no way he can harm you... and I'll be with you..." Kai slammed his coffee mug down angered "Harm Me? He's been abusing me for so long now! I still can't get over this... a-and You WANT me to go VISIT him? Are you insane Rei?" Rei sighed "look Kai, I'm sorry if you don't agree with me but honestly... give the guy a break, he's just... trying to figure things out... He looked really sorry when he got arrested.."

Kai stared at him in disbelief "... you know what... I'm leaving!" He grabbed his jacket and his cell phone and took off. Rei sunk into the couch "He'll come back..." Kai went to his old friend Michael's house. Michael was 18 and he had a slight crush on Kai... well more like an obsession. Kai knocked on the door. Inside he heard a loud crash and a colorful line of curses. The door opened and Michael stepped outside rubbing his bruised forehead. Kai smiled "Hi Mikey... you okay?" Michael grinned when he saw Kai "yeah... I was just playing catch by myself... ya know to practice for my team "All Starz"... anyway... what bring you here?"

Kai shook his head "Me and Rei kinda got into another argument... I didn't want to bother Maxie... he had to deal with me on our last fight... do you mind if I stay for a few days?" Michael smirked secretly "no... not at all... stay as long as you need to... I could use some company..." Kai nodded and stepped inside hanging his jacket on a rusty hook. Michael brought out some beer and led Kai into the bedroom "here..." Kai rose one of his eyebrow questionly "you're... giving alcohol to a 15 year old... smart Mike..." Michael grinned "don't worry... I'll make sure you stay inside.." Kai rolled his eyes "Trust a drunk weirdo... hm... seems reasonable..." Michael sighed "just drink it Kai" Kai smiled and took a gulp. After four bottles Kai immediately became drunk. Michael wasn't easily drunken and watched as Kai laid down on his bed in a vulnerable position... Michael smirked 'let the games begin...'


	2. Chapter 2

1 QOG- hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! I had to do so many things! Anyway enjoy the next chappie!

Kai- (shudders) this idiot wants to kill me!

QOG- gee... don't give me any ideas

Kai- (glares at me)

Disclaimer- queenofgoth does not own beyblade or anything else...

Michael stared at Kai who looked as if he was about to fall asleep. Michael sat down on the edge of the bed "Kai... do you still love Rei? After all that crap he must've done to you? You know... I care about you more then him... why not stay with me?" Kai opened his eyes slowly and smiled "You like me?" Michael helped Kai sit up "of course..." Kai leant foward and kissed him softly. Michael grabbed Kai's waist and pulled him closer and roughened the kiss bruising Kai's soft lips. Kai gasped in pain but Michael didn't stop "Mikey! It h-hurts..." Michael stopped and looked at him his eyes full of lust "sorry..." Without waiting for an answer he kissed him again trying to be more gentle and not lose Kai's trust so quickly.

Michael smirked when Kai kissed back moaning in pleasure as Michael's tongue entered his mouth taking in every spot. Michael slowly laid Kai onto the bed "you sure you want this?" Kai nodded not thinking straight with the alcohol still having effect. Michael knew he'd respond like that and took off Kai's shirt kissing his neck as he did so. Kai moaned as Michael stroked Kai's thigh softly. Soon his shirt came off and Michael gently sucked on Kai's neck leaving a red mark then proceeded to move down to his nipples and sucking on it harder. Kai arched his back with pleasure and whimpered softly as Michael sat up. Michael smirked at Kai's reaction "sshh... don't worry it's not over..."

Michael took off his own clothes and applied lube to his erection. Kai seemed sort of afraid but for now Michael couldn't care... not until he gets what he's wanted for years "what's wrong Kai? I'll be gentle..." Michael slowly took off the rest of Kai's clothe and threw them onto the floor. Gentle as possible he slid inside of Kai. Kai started to relax as Michael thrust into him again and again going harder every second. Kai moaned with each thrust. Michael couldn't believe how tight he was. He moaned as he spilt all his seeds into Kai.

Kai went limp onto the bed fully as his body was tired and soon Michael laid next to him. Tears shone in Kai's eyes and before going to sleep he whispered Rei's name. Michael fell asleep ignoring Kai's tears that now flowed freely down his pale smooth skin. It was morning and Michael got up and looked at the clock "six am?... " He looked at Kai who was still sleeping and tears dried but still staining his face. Softly he caressed his cheeks sighing as Kai tensed "did I hurt you that much..." Kai woke up slowly "Rei?" Michael shook his head as he redressed him and himself "Michael... how are you feeling?" Kai groaned in pain as Michael finicshed dressing him up "My head hurts..." Suddenly Kai gasped as memories of last night came flowing back "You sick bastard!" Michael rolled his eyes as he stood up "Shut it... I asked you if you wanted it and you said yes..." Kai slapped him "you know as well as I do that I was drunk!" Michael shrugged carelessly "oh well?"

Kai growled as tears welled up in his eyes again "oh well? Is that all you can say?... I trusted you you bastard! How can you do this huh? You are sick! You only care about yourself! I hate you so damn much!". With that Kai took his jacket and stormed out of the place. Just as he stepped outside rain started to pour heavily "great... one bad thing after another..." Kai walked slowly ignoring the pain that spread through his body "Rei... I'm sorry...it's all my fault... everything is always my fault" He sat down in an alley way not caring about the rain anymore... three days it went like this and that was how he ended up in here.

Back to present day

Kai sighed as he heard footsteps and a gasp that sounded so familiar. He looked up and saw Rei with wide eyes. Kai's eyes were empty as shocked as he was "Rei..." Rei kneeled down next to him holding his tightly "oh god Kai! You're cold... come on let's go back... please?" Kai looked at him tears falling from empty eyes "I'm s-sorry..." Rei shook his head "No... it wasn't your fault... I shouldn't have tried to force you to go if you didn't want to... now come on... we have to go back before you fall ill... well sicker then you are..." Kai tried getting up but only fell unconscious. Rei caught him quickly "Kai!" Without a response he lifted Kai up putting him on his back.

As fast as he can he rushed to the hospital. Kai was woken up by different voices quietly talking and a beeping sound that became irritating. He opened his eyes only to be blinded by bright lights. He squinted until his vision became clear. All became silent. Kai saw a figure staring at him, his eyes holding more concern then he can ever imagine. With his throat dry he only managed to choke out one word "Rei?" Rei smiled "yes Kai... you're at the hospital... try to relax, I don't want you to hurt yourself..." Kai watched as doctors left the couple alone.

Kai began crying (QOG- he cries A LOT in this chapter and he's really out of character!) "R-Rei... I-I'm so sorry!" Rei hugged him gently "I told you Kai... it's not your fault... the doctors... they told me... that... you were... raped..." Kai stared away ashamed "it's true... kind of..." Rei kissed his lips "kind of? Care to

explain?" Kai looked at him "Michael... I went to his house... he offered alcohol... I was stupid and accepted... ha... I'm so dumb! After I got drunk he RAPED me! I wanted it too! I'm sorry Rei... I-I wasn't t-thinking clearly... please d-don't be mad" Rei frowned "Kai... I could never be mad at you... the police is waiting outside... they want to ask you some questions... is that okay?"

Kai hesitantly nodded "y-yeah..." Rei nodded and signaled the police to come in. The man smiled softly at Kai who tried smiling back "hi... I'm officer Jay... I'm gonna jail this bastard who did this to you... but to do that... we need you to tell me who he is..." Kai nodded "It was one of my old friend... Michael... He plays for a baseball team called "all starz"..." Officer Jay nodded "that's enough information... we already got his address... don't worry you'll be safe" Kai nodded as he left.

Rei smiled "Kai... the doctor said you're allowed to leave today... how are you feeling?" Kai smiled "better... I just want to get out of here... I hate hospitals!" Rei grinned "so... you're gonna come back to me right?" Kai smirked "maaybee..." Rei playfully pouted "you're still mad?" Kai smiled "nope... of coarse I'm coming back with you!" Rei leant in and kissed him with Kai responding. They pulled away and Rei smiled "I love you" Kai kissed him "I love you too" Rei was reality to Kai's life... now he realized that.

QOG- FINALLY! Well hope you enjoyed BYE!


End file.
